My Savior
by TheQueenOfWinds
Summary: (Tie-in with Tides of Time story) "How long have I been unconscious?..." "2 days" Show me the light my friend; before I fade into the darkness.


**My Savior**

.

**Hey everyone! So this is a one-shot story about how Roc and Hannah from my main story series get together. This is an interracial relationship, if you don't like such things then just leave now...is he gone? Good I hate that guy! Anyone without further ado on with the chapter!**

_._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

.

"Hannah! Get your ass down here, or we're going to be late!" Cried a thin white man with short spiky black hair that was obviously being held in place with a little too much hair gel, dark brown eyes that looked as if they pierced the souls of anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in their gaze, with a small gem pierced into his lip. His body was covered in various tattoos, both large and small, running up along his arms and his chest, which was covered by a grey t-shirt.

"C-... Coming Zach..." Came a timid reply, before a young woman, with long dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders and eyes that seemed blue enough to have come from the seas of Atlantis, appeared at the top of the steps, fiddling with a small locket around her neck. She was wearing more than was required in June, including a long sleeved sweatshirt and thick sweatpants causing only her pale white hands and face to be visible, and only she and the irritated man at the bottom of the staircase knew why.

The man, Zachary Forgust, was incredibly abusive towards Hannah, striking out at her every chance he acquired; be it from anger, sadness, or just plain boredom, he would always strike her and always had a 'valid' excuse afterwards that would make her accept his half-assed apologies, not because she believed him, but because she was incredibly terrified of the man.

"I swear to God if we're late, you're a fucking dead woman..." Zach hissed, before he gripped the collar of Hannah's jacket and threw her atoned the wall, pinning her against the brick with his superior strength while the young woman being held against her will did her best to not let her 'flight or flight' instincts take over, knowing that if she even attempted to strike him, things would only end up worse for her in the long run, but that didn't mean she would go along without at least putting up some form of verbal fight. "Now... What are you going to be telling your parents if they ask about the bruises?"

"I'm going to tell them you're an abusive bastard... I would rather die than to lie to my parents to make a sick fuck like you look like an angel-..." Hannah was cut off from her insult as Zach's fist made contact with her upper cheek, sending her spiraling to the floor with a grunt of pain, before Zach reached down and yanked the locket from her neck.

Upon regaining her bearings, Hannah reached up to touch her face where she had been struck by Zach's fist, hissing when her fingers brushed up against the wound. There was blood running down her face. When she glanced up to look at Zach once again, she noticed that the rings that he wore on his fingers were covered in blood; her blood. Something else was in his hand however, something

"You're saying that you would rather die than to let me take care of you?!" Zach growled as he stomped over and pulled out a knife, which he lodged into Hannah's shoulder, all while she shrieked in pain. "Is that what I'm fucking hearing?! Well; is it?! Because I'd be glad to break your pathetic little neck!"

"Please don't do it..." Hannah whimpered, coughing up blood as Zach's foot made contact with her, stomach man yelled, landing another blow onto the woman's stomach, causing blood to fly out of her mouth onto the ground, where a small puddle of the viscous red liquid had formed. "Wait... Zach please wait..."

"You wanna die bitch?! Well I'll give you your fucking wish!"

"P-..Please... I didn't mean it… Please no more…" Hannah, who looked to be at the edge of consciousness croaked out before another blow found its way onto her face, sending more than a few drops of blood onto Zach's now stained shirt, while he sneered in perverse glee before sending another blow to her temple, knocking her out cold.

The last thing she heard was her boyfriend's pained screams as she felt his weight being lifted off of her, but faded into unconsciousness before she could make out what was being said.

.

A rhythmic beeping was all that Hannah could hear when she awoke, along with the constant dripping of what sounded like an IV tube. Her eyes snapped open a quick as lightning, closing just as quickly when a wave of pain surged through her skull, forcing her to clamp her eyes shut for a few moments until the pain subsided.

Eventually the brunette was able to open her eyes, although she did so slowly as an extra precaution, only to come face to face with a plump nurse with short brown hair, with the look of a mother about her. After a few moments the nurse noticed that Hannah was sitting up, a weak smile etched on her bruised and cut up face. The nurse offered a pitied one in return.

"Welcome back to the land of the living dearie... How are you feeling?..." The nurse asked as she shuffled over to position the pillows in such a way that Hannah was able to prop herself up against them in an upright sitting position.

"I-... I'm not dead?... What happened to me?... How did I get here?..." Hannah whispered, her voice still raw from when she had been screaming in pain who knows how long ago. Realizing that she had no idea how long she had been unconscious Hannah decided to ask, "Miss?... How long have I been unconscious?..."

"2 days; two very brave lovers brought you here, a soldier and a blonde girl, they said they found you being beaten to death by a man with tattoos all along his body. Do you know who any of those people are?" The kindly nurse asked while she gently pulled the IV tube from Hannah's arm.

"I know one-... Ow!... I know one of them, the one that was beating me. He is-... Was, my boyfriend. We were having a fight and he lost it... Not the first time he's hit me, but most definitely the worst..." Hannah explained, before trailing off as a soft knock emanated from the door.

"Oh! That must be the people who saved you! They called ahead to say that they would be visiting you today; would you like me to let them in?" The nurse asked, earning a small nod from Hannah in response. Once she saw the young woman's nod of affirmation, the nurse walked over to the door and opened it up, letting in 3 individuals; one girl and two boys, who were both arguing over something in the doorway, while the platinum blonde strode over gracefully, stopping just short of the bed with a caring smile on her face. The nurse left to let them all talk.

"Hello..." The blonde said gently, placing her pale hand on Hannah's own, which would have looked rather similar if it hadn't been for the bruises lining her form. "My name is Elsa... We rescued you, you're safe now; how are you feeling?"

"Alright all things considered... Every part of my body hurts, but it'll heal... I'll heal..." Hannah replied, although the latter part of her sentence was meant as more of a self motivation boost rather than reassurance to Elsa that she was fine.

"I'm glad to hear that miss?-..." Elsa trailed off as a sort of verbal cue, one which Hannah picked up on rather quickly, her eyes becoming a little wider as she introduced herself.

"Oh! Hannah, my name is Hannah-..." Hannah's introduction was cut off as the two males that had been arguing in the back began to stroll over to the bed. "Wh-... Who are they?..."

Elsa merely chuckled upon hearing this, before she turned around and glared at the two men who were arguing.

"Seriously Dragon the saying is; if at first you don't succeed, destroy any evidence that shows that you were the one that tried!" The black young man with extremely short brown hair, loudly stated before he silenced himself upon seeing that Elsa was staring at he and the other young man. "Yo Dragon... I think your little girlfriend is pissed..."

"Roc, be quiet!" Elsa chided before she turned to the Caucasian young man with blood red eyes and jet black hair with dashes of white that rested down to the young man's earlobes. "Andrew I think we should get our new friend some coffee... Roc why don't you just keep her company."

Realizing that Elsa's statement was more of an order rather than a question, Roc groaned audibly before placing his McDonalds on the counter and began to search for a chair, locating a small folding chair soon after. With little effort, Roc lifted the chair over his shoulder and carried it over to the side of Hannah's hospital bed, plopping it down with a loud clang, which caused Hannah to jump in both surprise and increasing fear.

"Hey." Roc greeted simply to Hannah as Elsa and Andrew left to find the cafeteria. However Hannah was more than a little nervous to be left alone with this stranger, and so decided to ignore his greeting. "Um... Okay; I guess you're the silent type, sorry."

After a few moments of increasingly tense silence, Roc muttered something about needing new friends before he reached over to the McDonalds bag and pulled out a large burger and some fries that would be serving as his dinner that particular night. While he could have probably afforded to just buy regular food to prepare at home now-a-days, he was still quite minimalistic, thanks to the fact that he was homeless as a child.

What he didn't count on however was a pair of beautiful blue eyes watching him eat. The moment that he had pulled out the burger Hannah's eyes immediately darted towards the beef sandwich that was resting in the signature red and yellow wrapper that its provider was known for.

"Um... You hungry?" Roc asked, causing Hannah's eyes to widen as she realized that she had attracted the man's attention, at which point she backed up in her bed against the wall in fear. "Hey! Hey; calm down!... Here... You need to eat if you want to regain your strength..."

Even as Roc held out the burger towards Hannah, she refused to move, still completely petrified by the horrific events she had gone through previously.

"Oh... This is about that guy that beat you up isn't it?... I'll prove I won't hurt you..." Roc asked, earning no more than a feeble nod from Hannah. Without even an ounce of hesitation, Roc reached down to his waist and pulled out what Hannah realized was a gun, nearly causing her heart to stop for a moment, until Roc sudden flipped the barrel of the gun so that it was pointed at his chest, while he held the food out with his other hand. "Look, if I try to attack you, you can shoot me. Now take the burger; you look like a rail..."

Tenitivally, Hannah reached over and grasped the sandwich, while Roc let her pull it out of his hand before she glanced back up at him with apologetic eyes. "Th-... Thank you sir..."

"Name's Roc; like the bird. I'm the automatic rifleman of Tempest Squad; staff-sergeant in the marines. I'm the one that Dragon likes to shoot blank rounds at when he's bored. You're Hannah right?" Roc asked, eliciting a genuine smile from the brunette; the first real smile that she'd had for the last few months. "There's a grin! I knew we'd get one eventually!... Now eat up, because I'm not leaving until I know you've eaten."

.

It had only been a few days, but Hannah had almost instantly fallen in love with the mysterious marine that would show up every night.

After their first meeting, Roc decided to come around at dinner time every day, usually sneaking Hannah in either McDonalds or a pizza from the local pizza parlor. He had offered to bring her in something of better quality; she refused however, saying that whatever was suitable for him would be more than suitable for her. So he kept bring her food.

A few days prior she had been permitted to leave the hospital so that she could attend some sort of event named the 'Summer Paradise Ball' and was now currently reading a small book named 'The Ice Queen'. The book reminded Hannah of Elsa to quite an eerie degree, yet there was one difference; Elsa was most definitely a kind hearted person.

"Yo, Hannah you awake? If you aren't I can come back later." A voice from the other side of the door said, causing Hannah to tilt her head in the direction of the entrance as a smile and a blush appeared on her face.

"Hey Mark! No, I'm awake, you can come in now." She replied, opting to use his real name instead of his military christened name. A few moments later the latch of the door turned, before the door slowly opened to reveal Roc standing awkwardly with a large pizza box, along with what appeared to be a platter of buffalo chicken wings that were covered in a spicy red sauce.

"Dinner is served madam!" Roc laughed as he walked over and placed the food on the foot of Hannah's bed, while she grinned widely at the food set in front of her, her mouth watering as she looked over her soon-to-be dinner.

"_Awh_... Thanks Mark..." She said before she hatched an idea in her head, turning to glance at her now good friend with a smile on her face. "Do you want to eat with me? It'd be nice to have a conversation when I'm not hopped up on the stuff they put in that tube they stick in my arm."

"Sure. Just let me go and wash my hands; be back soon, you can start eating." Roc said before he backed out of the door in search of a sink that he could use to wash his hands with.

Hannah couldn't help but to smile as she looked down at her dinner. She just had to repay Roc for all that he had done; what kind of person would she be if she didn't at least offer. Suddenly she heard someone walking into the room. Naturally assuming that it was Roc, Hannah glanced up with a sweet smile on her face, "Hey you're back quic-... No..."

Hannah trailed off as the person who had entered her room brandished a thick rope, before advancing towards her with a malicious smirk on their face.

"_No... NO... MARK HELP ME! MAR-..."_

Roc silently whistled to himself as he scrubbed his hands clean of the days sweat and grime, the soap seemingly vanishing against his dark skin, causing him to chuckle as he thought back to the first time he used soap and how he thought that he had absorbed it into his skin completely.

"_MARK HELP ME! MAR-..."_ Roc knew that voice; Hannah.

Without even bothering to turn off the sink, Roc spun on his heel and charged out of the bathroom at almost inhuman speeds knocking over a few confused nurses as he ran, while simultaneously loading his gun, ready to defend Hannah from whatever was making her shriek in such a horrific manner.

What Roc didn't expect to find unfortunately was none other than Zach slowly choking the life out of Hannah while she desperately gasped out Roc's real name, her face stained tears.

"**_GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"_ **Roc demanded, aiming at Zach and firing 3 rounds into the man's arm and torso, sending him to the floor with a yell of both surprise and pain. He had little time to recover however before Roc was on top of him, slamming his fists into Zach's head with enough force to have snapped it had the floor not stopped the extra force.

After a few moments Zach regained himself and began to fight back, which resulted in he and the marine having a small wrestling match that quickly progressed over to the other side of the room. Unfortunately for Zach, he overlooked one thing that Roc had not; the windows.

With the look of insanity in his eyes, Roc grabbed a hold of Zach's shoulders and, with a roar of absolute rage, he tackled both the abusive young man and himself out of the window, which naturally caused them to plummet onto the ground from a full 3 stories up.

.

Hannah shot up into a sitting position as quickly as she possibly could; she had been knocked out by her ex once again!

The last thing she heard was what sounded like none other than gunshots along with Roc's enraged voice, but whenever she attempted to dig deeper into her subconscious for further answers, she was quickly deterred by the jolts of pain that would run through her head.

"Hey; you're finally awake!" A voice beside her spoke up, causing the brunette to jump in surprise before she turned her head to find who else but Roc sitting in his usual spot, the same smile on his face, with the same lunch that he always brought her. The only thing that was different that stuck out to Hannah was the small bandages around Roc's arms. They weren't broken, that much was obvious, but what was also apparent were the bloodstains on both of them.

"Mark!... What happened?..." Hannah asked, afraid to find out what the answer was, although she had a good feeling that she knew exactly who had caused this. "Mark... Did you save me?..."

"Yup. Your ex-boyfriend decided to pay you a visit." Roc explained, quickly adding on to said explanation when he saw Hannah's eyes widen in fear. "Don't worry... He'll never be bothering you, or anyone else, ever again... We fell out of a 3 story window, and I landed on him. He was dead the second he hit the ground."

"You fell out of the window?!" Hannah cried before she snapped her vision over to her room's windows. Sure enough one of the sectioned had been boarded up; Roc was telling the truth. Hannah quickly turned back to Roc with concern lacing her vision. "Oh my God Mark! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm cool, just a little cut up from your ex-boyfriend's rings, but that'll heal in like 4 days. What about you? He was garroting you when I came in here..." Roc asked, conveniently omitting the part where she had been begging him to come and save her.

"I-... I'm fine... I'm just glad that nightmare is finally over now..." The brunette whispered as she gazed down at her bandaged body.

"You'll never have to worry ever again..." Roc muttered as he gently took Hannah's frail bruised hand in his own muscular gloved one. "I'll protect you... Soldier's honor... Promise... Alright?..."

"Alright... Hey Mark?..." Hannah asked after a few moments of careful and serious consideration for the possible outcome of her next question. "Would you maybe... Once I'm out of here... Would you want to have dinner somewhere, just so I can pay you back?"

"Hannah, its fine... The fact that you're alright and happy is more than good enough for me-..." Roc was cut off ask tears of both love and joy began to slide down Hannah's cheeks, at which point she flung her arms around the young marine and planet her lips on his while he sat in stunned surprise. Eventually after a few moments of kissing, Hannah pulled away and Roc smirked. "Okay, you win... I'll gladly go out to dinner with you, but I'm paying for half."

Hannah smiled brightly as a blush appeared on her face. She finally had someone to love, "Sounds great to me..."

_._

_Face down in the dirt,_  
_she said, "This doesn't hurt",_  
_she said, "I finally had enough."_

**_._**

**And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot back-story into Roc and Hannah's relationship! I might do more of these in the near future, near being in a few weeks, but until then I hope you have an amazing day/night! Remember to give the ones you love a hug tonight, they deserve to know that you love and care about them! Until next time my minions!**


End file.
